Sarah Crowstorm
Sarah Crowstorm is a Native American teenager, who is amazingly descended from Cherokee shamans who could commune with the spirits of nature. Though she was a skeptic as she lived with her uncle, believing in such things didn't exist. But all that changed when two Elemental Husks chose her, fusing to a new Elemental: a Storm Elemental. Becoming a powerful Avatar, she is the spiritualist user of the Avatar Team. Characteristics * Name: Sarah Crowstorm * Aliases: Rainstorm * Age: 16 (aged to 18) * Hair: Dark Brown (Black and Gray in Elemental form) * Eyes: Brown (Electric Yellow in Elemental) * Likes: Nature, running track, skinny dipping, sunbathing (she's a naturalist), Sofia (sees a kindred spirit within her for freedom), camping * Dislikes: Prudes, the 10, the Anti-Gang, the Man in Black, Wisepenn, bullies, sexism * Family: Grandfather, Parents (unknown) Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Sarah was a sixteen year old girl with a slim figure, tanned skin, and dark brown hair braided into two ponytails with the tips touching her shoulders, and brown eyes. She wore a Native American dress with short sleeves, white trim, and the skirt going down to her lower legs in teh end of a triangle point down the middle, with brown moccasin shoes, and a brown jacket. After her transformation into an elemental, her body has been renewed, filling her body and giving her a natural muscle tone, granting the young girl a healthy toned appearance. She gained a more athletic and well-toned body with a B-Cup breast size, slim waist, long legs and firm butt. She wears her silky smooth hair in a bob cut with her right side bigger than her left. Her new attire is a skin-tight one piece dark brown bathing suit that has a U cut to show off her cleavage. She wears brown Native American-made jeans that go down her ankles, with brown sandals. She wears a Native American choker around her neck, and a brown hoodie jacket she wears down her elbows. Storm Elemental Avatar Attire She Avatar Attire is a Native American style outfit with a light brow tube top with a dark brown center that ends at her pelvic region acting as a one-piece suit, but exposing her sides all the way down to her knees, and showing off her cleavage held together with three black spandex strings. She has light brown armband held with dark brown straps on her shoulders, elbows, and wrists. her lower half has a belt with metal styled buckles, with a dark brown thong and thighless pants that go down to her ankles, ending in dark brown toeless shoes without ankles. Background Personality Sarah is an avowed activist and spends much of her free time going to protests of one sort or another. She also has a tendency to lecture her teammates when they (often) fail to live up to her standards of Political Correctness. This habit is seen as both an annoyance and source of amusement by the rest of her friends and teammates. While an important aspect of her character, Sarah's sexual orientation is just one part of her complex personality. She is very uninhibited - to the point of swimming nude in front of her male teammates/friends without batting an eye. In another incident, making peace with some baddies is more important than fixing her ruined and exposing blouse. Sarah also takes great pride in her Cherokee heritage and is quite knowledgeable about her tribe's ancient customs and legends. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Sarah C's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elementals Category:Avatar Team Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users